Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly, to fingerprint recognition technology for obtaining a plurality of registered fingerprint datasets after a user swipes his/her finger over a fingerprint sensor several times and performing fingerprint recognition by comparing a verifying fingerprint with the registered fingerprint datasets wherein the verifying fingerprint is obtained by the fingerprint sensor while a user presses his/her finger on the fingerprint sensor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, biometric recognition technology has developed greatly. Since security codes and access cards may be easily stolen or lost, more attention has been paid to fingerprint-recognition technology. Fingerprints are unique and never-changing, and each person has multiple fingers for identity recognition. In addition, fingerprints can be obtained easily using fingerprint sensors. Therefore, fingerprint recognition can provide increased security and convenience, and financial security and confidential data can be better protected.
In one conventional method of fingerprint recognition, the user presses his or her finger on the fingerprint sensor several times in order to generate a plurality of registered fingerprint datasets and then presses his or her finger again on the fingerprint sensor for verification. However, for the fingerprint sensor with a small sensing area, in order to obtain sufficient registered fingerprint datasets for recognition, the user needs to press many times so as to complete the fingerprint registration process.
In another conventional method of fingerprint recognition, the user swipes his or her finger over the fingerprint sensor of an electronic device, and the electronic device will obtain a plurality of frames when the user is swiping the finger over the fingerprint sensor. The electronic device will then construct the frames to generate a registered fingerprint dataset. The user may be asked to swipe the finger over the fingerprint sensors several times. Therefore, a plurality of registered fingerprint datasets will be generated accordingly. For verification, the user has to swipe the finger over the fingerprint sensor again, and the electronic device comprising the fingerprint sensor will generate a verifying fingerprint dataset accordingly. The electronic device will compare the verifying fingerprint dataset with the registered fingerprint dataset(s) and then decide whether the verifying fingerprint dataset passes the verification.